Dana Scarlett
Dana Scarlet, also known as The Scarlet Hex or Dove and Malivorn Dove is one of the rare powerful Nephilim's and the first daughter of Lucifer through Lilith. Dana is one of the Special Children, and as such could be the key to killing Lilith and breaking the 66th seal, and freeing Lucifer from Hell. When Lilith used her spell-casting to mimic Dana's vessel, and sending the clone to Earth to be raised by another family, Dana's true vessel remained in Hell. When Dana was a teenager, Lilith attempted on her life, though it isn't confirmed whether she hadn't died after-all, or had resurrected. Biography Early History Dana is the daughter of Lucifer and Lilith and was conceived when Lilith was still human. Lucifer had seduced Lilith into a sexual act, this had been Lucifer acting out of spite towards God. Lucifer had then corrupted her soul into a demon. After Lilith became trapped in Hell, she became aware of her pregnancy with Dana and used her spell-casting to slow the birth. Because of this Dana had been born in 1477 and it had been around the time that Lilith claimed her leadership after Azazel's death, with the support of the King of Crossroads. After having Dana, Lilith had used her spell-casting and forged a vessel that would take place of Dana, and after the King of Crossroads fed the baby his blood, she was sent to Earth to be one of the Special Children that could be the possible key to freeing Lucifer from Hell. Dana at birth had accelerated the natural aging process of her body and became thirteen years of age. Lilith used this to her advantaged and tried to teach Dana how to use her powers, but it proved useless. She believed Dana was powerless, and this angered her, but instead, she trained Dana with several weapons, even a sword that she herself had spelled. Dana had convinced Emerson to take her to Hell to see her father when she aged fifteen. When he agreed, she was taken to see Lucifer though he only gained a glimpse of her before she was taken back to Lilith by Emerson. When she had turned sixteen she began to rebel against Lilith, refusing to listen to her which only upset Lilith more. Lilith eventually was thought to have killed Dana with a powerful enough force blast. Season 4 Dana awakens 526 years later and is seen in Lilith's chamber within Hell. Dana is spotted by Jensen and Zelina who was said to have delivered a message to Lilith from Asmodeus. Dana is startled awake by the two and screamed a piercing cry that matched one of a Banshee. When her screaming came to a stop; by Zelina, Dana had released a powerful force of psychic energy. The two remained unharmed, through Jensen though Dana had seemed to be attacked by a Primordial energy known as the Malivorn Dove. Zelina and Jensen were confused as to what was happening but Jensen offered they take Dana with her after Zelina revealed that Dana had been a Nephilim. Zelina didn't agree with this at first, but ultimately decided it was a good idea. Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses Dana is a Nephilim, being the daughter of Lucifer and as such is a powerful creation. Dana has a numerous amount of abilities, and her true power is unknown. She could do almost anything, being the daughter of Lucifer and Lilith. The only ability Dana had shown to have was her ability to age very quickly, and since has not shown any other power. One ability Dana seems to have is her empathy, and with it, she is very passionate and caring, and unlike her father, her powers aren't dark and harmful. Dana's magic is stronger than Lilith's own spell-casting in many ways. She is able to channel mystical energy from various dimensions. Her magic has a unique touch, allowing Dana to manipulate the force of probability. She can interfere with others powers and mental state, manipulating them and even temporarily removing them and rendering them powerless or cause attacks to rebound back at the attacker, and this act is not always at her control, it sometimes happens unconsciously when tainted by her empathy. This ability works through the movement of Dana's eyebrow and sometimes the gesture of her fingers. The energy manifests in the form of purple, glowing energy currents and mist-like shapes of flickers and bursts of glows and travels from her hands and appears around her target and allows her to disrupt their powers and other energy, which causes her irises to glow orange sometimes. This can also make her cause bad luck for people, making them trip or drop things when under the influence of her powers. She can also affect inanimate objects, by animating them to break, combust, explode, heat up, move and come to life. Dana has many undiscovered powers. When Dana uses her empathy usually a pink glow appears from the area of her heart and light expands over her body to accomplish the feat of channeling emotions, to feel or understand them. When she uses her empathy to attack her target, usually the same movement happens although an orb of energy travels from her body and into her target, to allow them to feel the emotion she projects onto them. * Reality Warping -''' Dana has shown to be able to alter reality to grant herself several abilities, though never using them physically, it seems that after Dana's assumed death, she lost her ability to alter reality, though retaining the powers she did gain. ** '''Invulnerability - Dana's body which is her true vessel, is impervious to most damage and injury. Though she is still vulnerable to beings of superior power, like her Father or God, and The Darkness. ** Super Strength - She has enough levels of superior strength to effortlessly overpower others of lower strength levels. ** Super Stamina - She is unaffected by diseases and toxins. She does not tire and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain herself. ** Advanced Regeneration - If she receives any physical damage, the wound will completely heal instantaneously, though the damage is beyond repair it takes longer for her to heal. *'Telepathy' - Dana has the ability to read the minds of others and communicate mentally. Dana has one of the rarest and advanced forms of telepathy, unlike others. It allows her to hear and project her own thoughts, sense incoming attacks, and communicate mentally between dimensions. **'Clairaudience' - She is able to mentally hear what people outside the natural hearing range are saying. **'Channeling' - She can channel the powers of other beings in order to use them once they are activated. *'Empathy' - She can feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. **Premonition - She can see and experience events from the past, present, and future. ***Intuition - She can sense when something is about to happen before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks. ***Sharing Visions - Dana can share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm. ***Psychic Echos - She has the ability to create a psychic link with other psychics and beings. **'Psychic Reflection' - She can reflect emotions and memories back onto a person or onto another being. **'Power Channeling' - Dana can draw upon the powers of other beings, allowing her to harness or exploit the activated powers of the person she is channeling. Through the use of this ability, She can access Deviation, which she can use to deviate attacks back at enemies. *'Pyrokinesis' - She can create and manipulate fire with her mind. Dana can mentally cause objects and beings to burst into flame. *'Immunity' - Being the daughter of Lucifer, Dana has an immunity to being harmed by most things by choice. *'Remote Teleportation' - Dana is able to teleport in a different form, unlike most Nephilims. She teleports and disappears and appears in a white glow originating at the heart, wings can be heard when she uses the power, implying she has wings. She can teleport to any place without having to know the location as well. Dana can as well teleport to others when she can feel them thinking of her through a psychic link. *'Telekinesis' - She can create immense waves of telekinetic force with her mind. *'Cloaking' - Dana can subconsciously cloak herself and her powers from other beings and objects used as tracking devices. *'Rapid Aging' - Dana was able to age thirteen years soon after her birth. *'Illusion' - Dana is able to alter the natural sight of others and manipulate their surrounding dark perception and project illusions. *'Astral Perception' - As a Nephilim, she can perceive the true form of angels, such as perceiving their halos. *'Wings' - Dana's wings are a symbol of her nature as a celestial being as well as being a representation of the overall status of her strength and the potency of her grace. **'Grace' - This is celestial energy integral to angels. It is essentially what differentiates an angel and a human. If an angel removes their grace, they are either rendered mortal within their vessel or, if they are not using a vessel, is reborn to human parents in their own body. **'Astral Projection' - Dana can project her mind and soul into other dimensions. She can also show her wings through this, though what would only be perceived through the human sight. *'Apporting' - Dana is able to apport others to herself, or another location. *'Electrokinesis' - She can create sparks of electricity from her fingers, even being able to shut-down powered devices. *'Energy Blasts' - She has the ability to produce bolts of dim bluish light from her hands. These blasts carry considerable force. *'Advanced Terrakinesis' - Dana is able to control depths of the earth; it's even possible she can generate lava from an earthquake. She can generate earthquakes at a colossal range, capable of creating several across the whole world. *'White Light' - She can generate a burst of white light, that is similar to smiting when used on other beings. *'Biokinesis' - She can manipulate the biological aspects of a creature, which she normally uses to inflict harm on her victims, such as to break bones and damage organs. *'Soul Reading/Channeling' – By placing her hand on a person's chest, or head Dana can determine the presence and condition of a person's soul, if it's damaged or not. She can also siphon energy from or completely absorb a soul to recharge and enhance her powers. The process is extremely painful and delicate. *'Spell Casting' - She has a large amount of knowledge and skill in performing spells, being taught by Lilith. She is capable of casting powerful nature, blood, and warding spells. Her overall knowledge of spells make her capable of breaking free from spells, even those cast by highly powerful witches, as well as deflect spells. **'The Words' - Dana has the ability to use language to distort reality, becoming even more capable than some of the strongest magic users. Each "word" is a symbol which means "something." The addition of another symbol can change the meaning of that "something." *'Sound Projection' - Dana is able to project sound so great that she could possibly kill someone through it. *'Invisibility' – She can become invisible to humans and other beings.